Mawaru NekoDrum!
by LaFemmeDannyDevito
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a teen living in a tiny apartment with his brother, Gajeel, and his sister, Wendy. Wendy is terminally ill, but they take her to a zoo for a fun day. Wendy collapses, and dies in the hospital. That is, she was dead until what they assume to be some kind of alien life form possesses her in return for finding a mysterious item known as the NekoDrum!
1. Chapter 1

Mawaru Nekodrum: Episode 1, part 1 - The Bell Of Fate Rings! Part 1!

* * *

I hate the word "fate". We're born, meet people, part ways, have failures and successes, experience fortune and adversity… If all that is predetermined by fate, then why are we even born? People are born into prosperous households, or from beautiful mothers, into starvation or in the middle of war … If all that is fate, then God is a cruel and wanton being. Ever since IT happened, we've had no future. The fact that we'll never amount to anything was made perfectly clear.

It's all especially true for me, Natsu Dragneel, and my family. Dead parents, poor with not a penny to our names, no special talents or ambitions at all, and a deathly sick younger sister.

Getting up early, it still being dawn, as I always do to prepare breakfast for my older brother Gajeel, and younger sister Wendy. Tinkering around the kitchen, and smiling at the drawings and knick knacks littering the walls and shelves of our "house" (it was more like a shack) our younger selves had put up. The place had a lot of color for only a family of two sixteen year olds and a thirteen year old.

"Oi, Gajeel! Wendy! Breakfast is ready!" Wendy was down first, as her room was closest in case of emergencies.

"Hey Natsu! Oh wow it's later than usual today. Are you and Gajeel not going to school today?" Wendy walked up and hugged me, still in her pink puppy pajamas.

"No, we're not. Everybody knows that school is for losers." I grinned at her, it was always nice to see Wendy somewhat healthy every so often. At least she wasn't as pale as she normally was.

"Ah, my delinquent big brothers!" She laughed.

"Well, it's not as if we wouldn't be told off by the Student Council anyways. Erza is annoying sometimes, I keep trying to tell her my hair is natural and not dyed. And it's not as if Gajeel is going to listen and take out his piercings." I sigh, running a tanned hand through the bright pink (it's salmon!) hair.

"Hell no I ain't taking off my piercings! That redhead bitch is crazy if she thinks she can control me!" Gajeel practically shouts his words as he take the stairs three steps at a time, and ruffles Wendy's hair as he reaches the bottom. He turns towards me and forces me into a headlock and noogies me. "What's for breakfast, bitch?"

"Hey, get off me metal ass! The eggs are burning!" He let's go so I can run to the eggs. I pull out a bowl and pile them in, setting it on the table. "Alright, let's eat!"

We all sit down. " Wow, you didn't screw up the bacon today, nice one!" Gajeel smirks.

"Shut it." I growl, and we both look over as Wendy takes a bite out of her pancakes.

"Do you like them, Wendy?"

"Yeah, It's been awhile since I've had nice, warm chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Hm, that's good. The hospital food always sucks, right?" Gajeel says.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they try their best. But more importantly, Natsu's pancakes always taste like mom's does. It's great!" Wendy smiles as she takes another bite.

"Oh, Wendy! You're the sweetest!" I think it's impossible to have a sister as sweet as Wendy always is.

"And he memorizes the specials at the supermarket, just for us, huh Wendy!" Gajeel says.

"He'd make A great wife, right Gajeel!" Wendy says.

"100 percent correct! I can see Natsu's wedding day right now! His husband is so happy, what a gorgeous engagement ring. Oh, Natsu, you're bouquet doesn't go quite well with your veil."

"Ah man, quit it you two!" I say as I shove Gajeel. At least I try to. I space out as Gajeel and Wendy continue to talk, thinking about what had happened only yesterday, the day we had been allowed to take Wendy back home from the hospital for the first time in a while.

* * *

_The hospital room was dark, only lit up by the machine lighting up the pictures of Wendy's brain and other x-rays of her body that were pinned to it. The light was shining across the face of the doctor that was sitting across from me and Gajeel at his desk._

"_I'm very sorry, but there's no more modern medicine can do for Wendy. Your sister has, at best, a few months to live. Perhaps even less."_

_What… Wendy is going to die… I can't believe it! I won't believe it! I don't want to lose her! "That can't be! There's no way it is!" I roared at the doctor._

"_Screw that!" Gajeel shouts. "Screw that!" he repeats. "Is that something a doctor is supposed to say?!"_

"_Gajeel!" I shout as I tried to pull him off the doctor he had lunged at._

"_If it's the money, we'll fucking figure something out! If England can't do jack shit, we'll go over to some other god damn country if we have to! If she need organs, fucking use mine! So… so…" Gajeel's voice and hands tremble as he let's go of the doctor's shirt collar. "Don't say that there's nothing you can do. Don't say it." Gajeel falls back into his chair and begins to smooth his hands over his face._

"_Gajeel…"_

"_Please. PLEASE SAVE HER. PLEASE HELP HER. I'LL MAKE ANY SACRIFICE. I'LL GIVE ANYTHING IN RETURN. JUST SAVE WENDY."_

"_Son. I'm a doctor, not god."_

"_God? God's not real."_

* * *

"That was delicious, Natsu!" Wendy chirps as she finishes. She stands up and drops herself on the couch. "I ate sooooo much!" She turns her head to face us. "Hey guys, It's Wendy Day!"

"Wendy Day?"

"That's right! Natsu said that today, I can do whatever I want for the whole day! So, therefore, it's Wendy Day!" She closes her eyes as two children walk past the open screen door, one talking about a book he just read. "Gaj? Nat? This is happiness, right? Being able to sit here with each other right now, it's the best, right?"

"Right you are, Wendy, right you are" Gajeel answers, "You're here, Natsu's here, we have this place, this is what you call happiness, huh?"

Wendy stands up. "Hey, Gajeel! Do you think there are still tigers at that zoo?"

* * *

Half an hour later, we're all piled in Gajeel's old junk pile of a van. "Monkeys! Monkeys! Last time we all went to the zoo, Natsu kept saying 'Monkeys! Monkeys!' and he started making monkey noises and scratching his butt!" Wendy said.

"Hey, that's when we all were kids, Wendy!"

"That was alot of fun!" Gajeel gihihied.

"Hey, Gajeel, you're frog impersonation was masterful as well." I said, remembering when he went around, croaking and hopping on all fours.

"Shut it, you pyro!" He says, throwing a can at my head.

* * *

At the zoo, we had stopped at the reptile and amphibian house. "Ah, look at the turtles! Aren't they cute, Natsu?" Wendy says.

"Yep. They're a bit slow though, don't you think?"

"Wow, hearing that from you will make the turtles mad."

"Shut up, metal for brains."

"What was that, ash for brains? I didn't hear you," He says, pulling out his phone. "I gotta take a call."

"Really, Gajeel? Another girl? There's a limit you know."

"Eh, I'm making it work."

"Jeez, Gajeel, you get around so much I feel like we'll catch something just standing next to you." But he wasn't listening as he walked away. "Hey, Wendy, let's go look at souvenirs. I'll buy you anything you want today." Natsu said, leading Wendy away from the habitats. Behind their backs, three cats, one black, one blue, one white, popped their heads out of three different trash cans, watching their backs as they left.

* * *

"Wow, this tiger is so cute!" Wendy held up the stuffed tiger as Natsu looked at the price tag. Natsu gasped as he looked at the overpriced lump of stuffing and fabric, and sighed in relief as Wendy decided that she didn't want it and put it back on the shelf. She walked along and pulled what looked to be a cat hat out of a random pile.

It was a head of a cat with shiny button eyes, some metal studs forming a shape of a heart on the outer side of the right eye. It was white, with the bottom of the hat lined with light pink lace. Connected to the hat were two pink silk ribbons at the sides, evenly gathered up into what appeared to be two fake sparkly crystal balls, connected by fake gold beads, ending in another fake teardrop shaped crystal.

"Wow, Wendy, that looks great! Weird, but cute!" Natsu said, giving a thumbs up.

"Isn't it?!"

"Here, I'll go get it for you." Natsu said as he took the hat to the cash register to get it wrapped as Wendy wandered off.

"Jeez, I was looking for you." Gajeel said as he walked up to Natsu.

"You were taking too long."

"Hm. Where's Wendy?" Gajeel said, looking around for the small girl. "Weren't you watching her?"

"What? She was just here a minute ago!"

"Hey! Somebody call an ambulance! A girl collapsed out front!" A male voice called from the entrance.

Both Natsu and Gajeel ran down the stairs, looking for their sister. Panting, they saw her, sweaty and pale and breathing hard. She was lying down right in front of the ticket booth, face flush, hair and blue skirt splayed over the asphalt.

"WENDY"

"WENDY"

* * *

"_Gajeel … Natsu… Goodbye."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, not much of a cliffhanger when the whole thing is a parody with Mawaru Penguindrum. 80-70% of the dialogue is directly taken, word for word. Anyways, am I making a fanfiction where I replace the characters from Mawaru Penguindrum with Fairy Tail characters? Yes, yes I am. And I'm probably going to do the same with Yuri Kuma Arashi and Revolutionary Girl Utena. This is directly going to follow the same storyline, so spoilers if you haven't watched Mawaru Penguindrum yet. This is probably going to be around 48 or so chapters, with 2 chapters each episode. I'll try to update often, but I make no promises since this is my first time doing something like this. I'll have more time in a few months with Summer Break, which is why I'm making this now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mawaru Nekodrum! Episode 1, Part 2 - The Bell Of Fate Rings! Part 2!

* * *

Wendy now lay in a hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown and almost completel covered with a white sheet. The orange-pinkish light from the sunset was filtering in through the large windows, and two waxy, unlit candles sat symmetrically on the windowsill.

Natsu sat beside her on a folding chair, looking nowhere in particular, only sobbing. Gajeel was standing by the window at Wendy's head, silently staring out. "Wendy, why … why did this happen so suddenly…" Natsu whimpered.

"Hm. That doctor wasn't a quack, after all." Gajeel whispered. "He said that it was a wonder that she was still alive and walking. He told us to be prepared for her death anytime. This was… Wendy's fate. She didn't suffer, she passed in a place filled with fond memories." A ceiling fan started to swing lazily in the breeze of the open window. "It was an actually happy end to her life."

Natsu got up from his position next to Wendy and started to walk towards Gajeel, who was once again pulling out his phone to make another call. "We'll have to call Aunt Porlyusica. We can't do all the paperwork and stuff on our own."

Natsu lifted his hands towards Gajeel, only to grab the collar of his brother's black shirt and shoved him up against the wall. "IDIOT." Gajeel's phone dropped and slid along the floor as both males fell down to the floor in their livid struggle. " How DARE you say such a thing to your own … OUR own sister?!" Natsu screamed, landing on his knees on top of Gajeel, still gripping the collar of the shirt.

"I'm just dealing with reality!"

"WHAT REALITY?! Why does it have to be Wendy?! She was a girl who thought just eating breakfast with her family was pure bliss! Why…" Natsu cried out, leaning his head against his brother's chest.

"Probably… probably because that's the punishment bestowed upon us." Gajeel said plainly, staring emptily at the tiles of the ceiling.

There was the rustling of fabric as the corpse in the bed abruptly decided to sit up.

"SURVIVAL TACTIC." The supposedly dead Wendy shouted.

"..."

"HUH?!" Gajeel shouted as he jumped up, pushing Natsu to the ground and staring at the now animate Wendy.

"OUCH. What the hell was that for, Gaj… WHAT." Natsu flung himself back against the hospital wall as he took in the sight of his thought to be dead sister, now sitting in the bed as if she hadn't just succumbed to a deadly and unknown sickness.

Wendy, now wearing the white cat hat Natsu had been holding in his hands just a minute ago, slowly turned her head to face her brothers, eyes a light, glowing pink shade. "I have come from the destination of your fate." Wendy said. Expression emotionless, "Rejoice, for I have decided to extended this girl's life. If you want to keep this girl alive... "

Gajeel gulped, and the hat slid of Wendy's head, her eyes returning to their brown color. "Huh? Gaj, Nat?" She began to look around the room. "Where… where am I? Did something happen to me?"

"Wendy!" Natsu hugged her just as Gajeel's own arm's raised to do the same. Hesitating for a moment, he decided to hug Wendy over Natsu. "I'm so glad! You're alive!"

"Huh, what's wrong, Natsu? Oh no, are you crying? I think you two are overreacting…" Wendy said.

"Yeah, I sure am acting weird, huh?" Natsu cried as Gajeel released his hold and stared down at his younger siblings.

"Hey, Natsu, what happened to me? Is this a hospital?"

"Ah, that reminds me, I should let Dr. Milkovich know about this. Wait here, I'll be back in no time." Natsu called back as he ran to find Wendy's most recent doctor, Gajeel now staring at the seemingly innocent hat.

* * *

Natsu was now back in their small apartment/house/whatever with Gajeel and Wendy. The team of medical providers were extremely amazed and concerned by Wendy's sudden liveliness, and spent the night examining her and trying to figure out how she had come back to life after being declared legally dead for two hours. Gajeel had managed to make up a lie that a symptom of Wendy's illness included a loss of breath, followed by a deep state of unconsciousness, giving her the appearance of death, and none of the doctors had known about this since the folder containing that information had not been sent over from the previous doctor. All of them were skeptical, but they had no other explanation and had to accept the lie Gajeel was telling them. Although, they still kept Wendy in the hospital for the rest of the week, for observation, but nothing was wrong with her and Dr. Milkovich decided to let the brothers take her home, as long as Gajeel provided them a daily email report on how she was doing.

"Hey! Gajeel, Wendy, time for breakfast!" Natsu called out, similar to that morning almost a week ago.

"Wow, Natsu, you're right!" Wendy exclaimed, taking a bite. "These eggs are great! Please teach me to make them too, next time!"

"Sure, anytime!" Natsu grinned, reaching over to ruffle his hand through Wendy's hair.

"Can I help Gajeel out with cleaning the house? There's too much for him to do on his own."

"Hey, I help!" Natsu said, indignantly.

"Yeah, you cook and that's all you do, ash for brains. Wendy, are you sure you could handle helping cleaning?"

"Yeah! Beside, Dr. Milkovich said to do whatever I can do, as long as I don't push myself too far! Hey, maybe I can return to school someday!" Wendy smiled.

Natsu also smiled, remembering the day before at the hospital, similar to the day before they had taken Wendy out the first time.

* * *

_Natsu and Gajeel were seated in the office of Wendy's new doctor, Ultear Milkovich, as she observed the new photos of her patient's brain once again being lit up by the machine._

"_Unbelievable! Who would've thought that she would recover from that condition!" Milkovich breathed as she stared at the photos. "Not only that, but she's stable! It's a miracle!"_

The hat now sat on a globe in the corner of the room. The doorbell rang, and Gajeel grumbled as he stood up to go answer it.

A minute later all three teens were staring at the mysterious delivery box. "Who's the sender?" Wendy asked.

"It doesn't say."

"It's a cooled package, is it food?" Gajeel opened the package to reveal one black, one blue, one white, perfectly round, furry frozen lumps.

"... The hell is this shit." both Natsu and Gajeel grumbled at the same time.

* * *

_At this time, I just thought that we were lucky. That unfair and cruel god had altered our fate with a tiny miracle on a whim. I thought that even we had a right to be happy._

* * *

Later that day, Natsu went to the store to get more groceries. He was stopped on the way by a friend of his, named Gray, who had actually went to school and had his uniform on (although, his shirt was still unbuttoned). "Oi, Natsu, haven't seen you around in a long while."

"Yeah, what about it, stripper?" Natsu growled.

"Well, Mr. Justine is worried about you and Gajeel. How about you two show up at least once every two weeks." Gray grunted. "Well, I met this really cute girl at work. Ah, there she is right now!" Gray forcibly turned Natsu around and pointed out a girl in a uniform from a different school. She had long blond hair in two low pigtails, both tied in baby blue ribbons, walking beside two identical girls with white hair, one long and one short.

"So what," Natsu once again growled, "I actually keep it in my pants, unlike you, stripper. I'm outta here, tell Mr. Justine that I'll be by tomorrow to pick up the work we missed." Natsu turned around, not even bothering to say goodbye as Gray insulted him in turn.

* * *

Natsu finally ended up at the bus stop, and had stopped to search for his bus pass. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE'S MY BUS PASS." he seethed, "I JUST HAD IT A MINUTE AGO. SHIT, DID I LEAVE IT AT HOME." he furiously continued as he searched for every fold of clothing he could possibly have. He turned around to backtrack down the sidewalk, but stopped when he felt something tugging at his pants. Looking back down, he saw a blue cat. A bright blue cat, who was standing steadily on two feet and holding up his bus pass.

"Hm? A cat?" Natsu kneeled down to stare at the cat. "Ah, my bus pass. Thank you."He said as he turned around to tuck the pass into his wallet, but when he returned his sight to the cat, it was gone. "Huh. Weird."

* * *

Natsu found himself in an aisle in the grocery store, glowering at the empty space where the cabbage used to be. "Hum… Guess I was too late." He sighed, and was about to turn around as he felt a tug on his pants.

The blue cat was staring at him again, now holding up a cabbage that it had managed to snag off the shelf. Grabbing it, he looked at the wrapping on the cabbage as the cat disappeared. "Ah, this is the expensive kind."

* * *

Natsu now stood outside the store, holding the plastic bag of groceries as it was raining. "This sucks."

Once again, Natsu felt a tug on his pants as his looked down and saw the blue cat, holding up a black umbrella. "Ah, thank you." Natsu said, taking the umbrella. A woman and a child walked out of the grocery store. "Hey, can I ask you two something?" He points down at the cat "Do you know what's up with this walking cat?"

"Mama, what's that man talking about?"

"Shh, honey, he's mental. Keep walking."

looking back down at the cat, he said "Ah, so other people can't see you."

* * *

He was now at home, after running two and a half miles with the cat following him the whole way. Gajeel was making dinner in his place, chopping up another green, leafy vegetable. Looking up, he said "Ah, Natsu's back. Hey, you're soaked. I told it to bring you an umbrella, did you not see it?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed, "But it started chasing me and I dropped it. Wait, it?" Looking up, Natsu saw another walking cat, this one black with angry looking eyebrows and a scar, chopping up another vegetable furiously on the floor. Looking over at Wendy, he saw a third one, this one being white with a girly looking face and a pink bow attached to it's ear. Both cat and Wendy were knitting. "YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Gihi, exactly what it looks like. These guys were frozen inside that package." Gajeel said, sitting down at the table, tugging Natsu down with him. "Apparently they can understand us." The blue cat set a cockroach on fire.

Within a second, Wendy was sitting down at the table, the cat hat once again on her head and her eyes a bright pink. "SURVIVAL STRATEGY." And both Natsu and Gajeel were knocked out.

* * *

_Welcome to Rock and Roll night,_

_Welcome to Rock and Roll fight, _

_I'm just a Rock and Roll man,_

_In just a Rock and Roll band_

* * *

When both Natsu and Gajeel woke up, both were being held in the body of a giant robotic bear, hands being held together by pink glowing handcuffs. A long row of heart shaped stairs lead to Wendy, who was standing in the belly of a higher gigantic robot bear. All they could see around them were giant pink gears and floating road signs, none of them connected to anything. Wendy was now dressed in what appeared to be a white leotard, covered by a large light pink corset and skirt, with gold buttons and embellishments on the corset and the skirt edged in white lace. She had on pink leather boots, pink leather gloves, and a pink and purple scarf around her neck. Her dark blue hair was down and the cat hat still adorned her head.

"Listen, you lowlifes who will never amount to anything," said Wendy, as the boys started freaking out, "Obtain the NekoDrum!"

"What're you talking about, Wendy?!" Natsu looked up at her.

"I am not your sister," Wendy raised her hand, pointing to Natsu, "I have come from the destination of your fate."

"...The hat is controlling Wendy."


End file.
